The Project At Earth Wiki
[[Project At Earth | What is The Project At Earth?]] Facebook · Chat · Time · Video · Audio · · Tour Answers to Questions · Ask a Question The Project Disclosure Contact Extraterrestrials Technology Earth Information Life Spirituality Space Experiences Book Excepts Mythology Categories Lists Numbers Search Words type=search Quick Links * See new pages. * See most visited pages. * * * * See all categories. * See largest articles. Pictures * See pictures of ETs - Small. * See pictures of ETs - Large. * See pictures of ETs - Portraits. * See pictures of ETs - Eyes. * See pictures of ETs - Heights. * See pictures of ETs - The Light races. * See pictures of ETs - The Physical races. * See pictures of ETs - The Members of the Council. Questions and Answers * View answers to questions previously asked of Nancy. * Ask a Question of Nancy. * Nancy's profile on AllExperts. * Read Frequently Asked Questions. * Check the current EST time. * Speak to Nancy via a chat program 9 to 11pm. Jack and Nancy Malacaria * Learn about book 1. * Read the first chapter of book 1. * Learn about published and upcoming books. * Visit the Project At Earth site. What's new Our Mission is to bring to humans of Earth a true awareness of alien life and to build a strong diplomatic relationship between our worlds. Our Vision is that humans of Earth will unite themselves, join their visiting group of worlds and participate with the advanced ways of Universal peace. Bja – Christian – Demetrius – Einstein – Jaan Jetu Kaywaan – The Blue – The Gendar – The White – Yarcore Xandar – Xerron – Zar – Zen – Zylem The Council www.The Project At Earth.com The Project At Earth [[Paltalk |Paltalk room]] Recent Activity Featured Quotes The visiting races are offering assistance to: * Unite our countries, * Clean up our air and water, * Feed and house all of our people, * Knowledge of medicine, * Knowledge of clean energies, * Preserve rain forests and coral reefs. Bja states: "As you know, your trees are essential to the natural balance of your world, and the destruction of your forest by your fellow man must stop."Project At Earth Book 1, Page 291. The alien people are more worried immediately about the people who are starving to death. Not those who have to give up one of their two SUVs. The alien races are trying to help us solve all of our problems, including our starving people. Our starving people are not theirs to feed. It is outside of their jurisdiction to step in and take over. Read more... Aggressive races are not allowed to travel to shared space. Our aggression is not normal to us as a race. Our aggression is cultivated in us from birth, as a reaction to what we have to defend ourselves from in our environment. If we change the way we are forcing ourselves to live, we will have none of this kind of offensive aggression. There are 103 other races in our galaxy who are at a similar point in their evolution to us. They are young and confused, and having their visiting races organized into a working unit for the benefit of their own up-and-coming race. More... Some of the races I know are very strong and powerful, but they are not aggressive, defensive or hostile. Some of them appear to be very meek, gentle and unassuming but they could all flatten you with the wink of an eye. They would do it to keep you at peace, if you know what I mean. More... Few of all races have ever had the great degree of difficulty our race is having with accepting other life. More... I believe that the nation that will take over organizing the one leadership for our entire world will be the one who provides for all our world's people. Like starting with food. If we provided all basic needs for all people, we would flourish as a race. We would flourish past our leadership's way of running our world. Our science is figuring out what affects us mentally, physically, developmentally. Many people are depressed, living in an impossible situation. Poor nutrition. Little or no hope. Provision Advanced races trade with one another. But if a race needs something, other races help provide it freely too. I think our leadership should voluntarily contribute food and medicine to all people. Shelter, clothing, education too. It's not being done on purpose. We have the means and have for a long time. What does our leadership do with all it takes from us? Builds weapons. Wars. Explores space. The people get a token back compared to what they need. One part of the world throws food away. In another part, people are starving to death. Half the population of Earth is underfed. God Bless America, we say. It's just not enough. And the worst thing is that it's deliberately maintained to be this way. It's not about perfection. It's about applying what we have, what we know, to what is needed most. More... People The alien people are just that, people, same as us. They are as alive and physical and mortal as we are. Most other races of people in this part of the Universe are much longer and further advanced and evolved than we humans on Earth are yet. They also know their neighbors and help each other, so they have some benefits of shared knowledge, experience and technology between them. They live longer lives of higher quality, and humans will too. They are also advanced spiritually - imagine our little psychic abilities evolved another million years and see what we can do. All races of people believe in the one God because God himself teaches at each world of intelligent life. More... Other Quotes * Earth powers have us stuck in the dark ages and are too stubborn to make the changes necessary to move us ahead as a whole entire race - they (leaders of certain nations) only want to move themselves ahead of the rest of humanity as much as they can instead. * Our leadership is not even trying to befriend any other race diplomatically. The leadership is against them all, because all of them, any of them, can bring change and peace. * Few races have ever gotten themselves into the mess we are in. * Few of all races have ever had the great degree of difficulty our race is having with accepting other life. * The alien people are not perfect. but they are openly telepathic, and they do not suffer the stress that leads our own kind to crime. ]] Featured articles Mars NASA (government) does not show us all the photographs they have of the surface of Mars. Some photographs leaked out, or were shared before it was decided they would not be, such as the face on Mars and the pyramids. The face on Mars and pyramid photos have since been altered and fuzzed so as to confuse people's knowledge of them. This works very well across the unsuspecting, uninformed public. The face on Mars was built by the Mars people and depicts what they look like. It's a testament to their presence and survival. The surface of Mars used to be a lot like Earth, but the atmosphere and elements were always unique and alien to us. The pyramids were built on Mars, Earth and another body in our solar system (I don't know which one) to work in conjunction with one another to help stabilize the wobble of Mars after a natural collision with it of another planet, which happened a million or millions of years ago and destroyed the atmosphere of Mars. (Only the original pyramids on Earth were created by alien life.) Mars History Millions of years ago the people of Mars lived and dwelled mainly on the surface, which was lush and fertile, similar but not just the same as Earth. A little planet that used to orbit between Mars and Earth was affected by a natural event that caused it to deviate from its normal orbit. It was on a collision course to eventually strike Mars, and the Mars people knew this, so when it was time, some people went underground and the rest left the planet in crafts to wait it out. The result was much worse than expected because the little planet exploded upon impact, knocking Mars slightly, but so violently, off it's orbit, that it left its atmosphere behind. Everything on the surface died at once. There was not a great loss of life of the people, and they continued to live underground. There they still reside today and have adapted very well. Living inside of Mars is almost just like living outside, with housing, buildings, roadways, skyways, rivers, lakes and vegetation. Concerns Hunger The alien people are more worried immediately about the people who are starving to death. Not those who have to give up one of their two SUVs. The alien races are trying to help us solve all of our problems, including our starving people. Our starving people are not theirs to feed. It is outside of their jurisdiction to step in and take over. Deforestation Bja states: "As you know, your trees are essential to the natural balance of your world, and the destruction of your forest by your fellow man must stop." The visiting races are offering assistance to unite our countries, clean up our air and water, feed and house all of our people, knowledge of medicine, clean energies and preservation of rain forests and coral reefs. More... Order At virtually all other worlds, the visiting life come and go openly. At Earth, our visiting races have to sneak in and out very carefully while trying to educate the bravest select, but barely capable, barely willing individual humans. These humans, when discovered by Earth powers, are so then named as targets for threat, seduction, bribe or worse - tools for control of the alien races, and information about the alien races. This amounts to blackmail by hostage. Carefully staged, blatant shows of alien presence are to insist their reality to all on Earth, but due to general human ignorance, still today this creates more confusion to be diabolically used by Earth powers against the reputations of the alien races. And in the publics' mind, the confusion still lends credibility to the propaganda being generated about the alien races by Earth powers. More... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:All Category:All2